


dirigible

by verulams (finnlogan)



Series: 2015 yognonsense [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnlogan/pseuds/verulams
Summary: UNFINISHED SNIPPET from 2015.***He hadn't been very experienced in people, is what he's saying. There had been survival games, of course, when the tribes of people had been that little bit clearer- he'd never quite been paired off correctly, a spare against Xephos-and-Honeydew or Sjin-and-Sips, but the survival games themselves were fewer and fewer now, forgotten in favour of quests.And of course, he hears about her before he meets her.
Relationships: Lalna/Nano, Nano & Lalna
Series: 2015 yognonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705456
Kudos: 7





	dirigible

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of god dont judge me
> 
> also nothing is going to make me remove the extra spaces google docs decides to ram in there _I'm embarrassed enough as it is_

Nano is like nothing he'd ever known. 

Lalna hadn't known an awful lot on this world- there's the science, of course, and the friendly rivalry with Sjin that turns into something sour, and a grudging silence with Rythian that turns into a goddamn war. Then there's the new world, and he's given Xephos and Honeydew to play with- he kills far fewer and is generally pretty happy at the Jaffa Factory. The rivalry with Sjin and Sips is back to friendly, and Rythian is just pointedly not mentioned except for when he was all that was on anyone's lips. 

He hadn't been very experienced in  _ people,  _ is what he's saying. There had been survival games, of course, when the tribes of people had been that little bit clearer- he'd never quite been paired off correctly, a spare against Xephos-and-Honeydew or Sjin-and-Sips, but the survival games themselves were fewer and fewer now, forgotten in favour of quests. 

And of course, he hears about her before he meets her. The Sjipsco apprentice, a lackey and all-around pretty useless to have to deal with, a new face on the planet with no experience to speak of. How she got there in the first place goes unmentioned, her reasons and past methods lost to- well, her lack of them. 

So when the Sjipsco bomb happens, and Xephos tells him in very clear and pointed terms that now was not the time to be obstinate, it is more about minimising the amount of time lost to her than it is about teaching her any real skills. 

But then of course, it turns out that Sips and Sjin had so thoroughly failed in teaching her the ropes that she doesn't know the first thing about  _ anything.  _

And she's- well. To say she was a quick learner would be wrong. A quick thinker was better; her wit was sharp as a tack and just  _ fit  _ with his own, a little jibing at times but mostly companionable. She was his sort of person- rapid-fire and aggressive, a true attacker where he only played faux-offence. She also loved learning, which was helpful, because even though her memory wasn't the best, it wasn't like Lalna ever got  _ tired  _ of showing her the most fun things in the castle. 

(She's the one that makes him get a bed. He hadn't even realised he'd been missing one.)

The incident though, an explosion of flux and a whole new world to live in, that had changed some things. She's... better afterwards, though that's the wrong word, and is perfectly able to defend for herself. The flux makes her unearthly in a way that reminds him of Rythian on bad days and the sun on good ones, like the swirling purple was something bright and ridden with sparks instead of ooze. 

Witchery was obviously the easiest path for her, it just  _ clicked,  _ in the same ways machinery did with him, and really he doesn't want to even think about why that was. It would explain his whole metal arm thing, after all, because if Nano had lost her old one to the flux it's kind of easier to justify his own. 

But the point remains, even with an awful long time of living with her and working with her, fighting with her and generally having good fun, she is  _ still  _ completely beyond him. 

And that's why it's so weird to wake up one morning with her shouting about pancakes. 

It can't be later than about 7, far too early for him. He'd been working until at least 3 or 4 the previous night, and Lalna's as typical night-owl as they come, head fogged up with sleep and haze as Nano pounds a spoon against a frying pan with a vicious clang. 

"Up, up! It's  _ pancake day! _ "

Lalna's no spoilsport, and he likes pancakes as much as the next person. But it's 7 in the morning, so he pulls the pillow over his head and pointedly turns away, huffing out a pained groaning grunt as he does so. 

He has absolutely no illusions that she'll actually go away, but still. The implication was clear, that's for sure. 

"Lalna!  _ Lalna." _ He can feel her clanging draw nearer more than hear it, so loud it's pounding into his joints and bones. His muffled groan does nothing to make her stop. " _ Lalna!"  _

She brings the pan close to his ear, thwacking the spoon against the metal with a resounding, deafening clang. 

"F-fuck!" His voice cracks as he shoots up in the bed, banging Nano out of the way in the process and making her drop the pan with an even  _ louder  _ clang. 

He'll allow that it's not his most graceful moment. She grumbles as she gingerly picks the pan up, stooping low and rubbing at her torso where he'd head-butted it. 

"Yeah, cheers for that, Lalna." She cocks a hip, plants her hand firmly on it, and looks decidedly impatient. It's a vigorous enough glare that it's clear even through his bleary eyes. "So. Pancakes?"

"I-" He's awake now, he supposes. Pancakes never did anyone any harm, either, except for just then with the head butt. "Really? It's like. Far too early to exist."

She frowns severely, brandishing the pan like a weapon with the spoon lodged firmly in a pocket. She's wearing an apron, which might rather worryingly meant that she'd started cooking pancakes already. 

It wasn't that she was a bad cook, it was more that she'd make Lalna do the washing up afterwards, that was the problem. 

"Come on, Lalna. It's  _ Pancake day.  _ We've got to reach our pancake day limit or we've failed!"

He shifts about in the bed, dragging an arm up to cover a yawn. "Our... Pancake limit?"

"We must eat as  _ much  _ as is  _ physically possible." _ She punctuates it with jabs of the pan, and he flinches despite his half-speed brain. "If I do not eat half my body weight in pancakes today I have  _ failed." _

That's the thing about Nano. If she presses, she knows she'll get what she want, because really. Lalna wasn’t about to be a  _ melt _ .

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me, if you really want to after that whole thing, at finnlogan or verulamfic on Tumblr.
> 
> You are also allowed to send me an outraged message asking why I'm uploading old yogscast fic in 2020, but the only response I can give you is that I don't know and that I needed it out of my drafts folder.


End file.
